Not Just Sire Bondage
by arielsmith
Summary: Takes place when Elena is sired to Damon. Smutty smut. One-shot.


Damon woke suddenly when a weight settled on top of him, to find Elena's face inches from his. His eyes flicked up and down in the dark, searching her for some explanation as to why she was straddling him in the middle of the night.

"Hi," she whispered, sliding her hips back slightly so that Damon felt her rub against him.

"Elena - " He'd tried to reach out to touch her face, planning to gently slide her off of him. But something stopped him. Literally, something physically stopped his arm. Damon whipped his head to the side to find one of his ties wrapped around his wrist and tied to the bedpost. He tried the other hand, and found it in the same state. Warily, he looked back up at Elena.

"We can't do this. With the sire bond, it's not right." He pleaded with her with his eyes, unable to move much else.

"I knew you'd say that," Elena giggle, pulling away from him and sitting up straight. "That's why I tied you up."

Damon's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't sure he'd woken up at all. This had to be a dream.

But Elena's breath felt very real as she bent down over him again and whispered against his ear: "How can you possibly be taking advantage of me if you can't move. You've the innocent victim." As she spoke, she slid her hands under his shirt and up his chest. Damon closed his eyes. She couldn't be serious.

With no warning, Elena ripped the shirt off, then slid down Damon's body, kissing his chest and abs as she went. Okay, Damon thought, maybe she is serious. Elena began undoing and pulling off his belt. She tossed it off the bed, then unbuttoned his jeans.

"Elena - " Damon tried one more time.

"Shhh," Elena said, looking up at him from between his legs. "Just lie there." Damon let his head fall back on the pillow. He couldn't see anything wrong with just lying there, after all.

He felt Elena pulling his jeans slowly down over his hips. He peeked one eye open when she stopped to see her pull her own shirt over her head. Damon had to physically restrain himself - the ties weren't going to do it - from pulling her close, squeezing her breasts between his hands. But Elena began to do this herself, sitting up and biting her lip as she massaged herself over her black lace bra. She pressed her breasts together, squeezing them until they threatened to spill over. Damon sincerely couldn't tell whether she was doing this for him or for herself.

"Come on, let me help," he begged. She shushed him again, but grinned, and this time, pulled her bra off and leaned closer over him before she began touching herself again. She ground into him, her cotton shorts against his boxers. As she did so, Damon watched her breasts bounce lightly, then closed his eyes groaning. Elena laughed.

"Okay, okay," she said. She jumped off of him and slipped off her shorts before climbing back on. She pulled his boxers down and took him in her hand, squeezing gently and sliding her hand up and down. She let out a small gasp feeling how hard he was for her, and slid forward so that she could rub his cock against her clit. Her hips arched involuntarily towards him, and she knew that she couldn't wait much longer.

"Damon," she whispered, still rubbing herself eagerly against his cock.

"Mmm?" he responded, eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Unfortunately, it was this that brought Damon back to reality. What was he doing? He'd said he'd wait until they found a way to break the sire bond.

"We shouldn't..." Even as he spoke, his hips arched into her.

"I'm not going to unless you say you want to."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Damon groaned.

"Verbal consent is very important to me," Elena teased, sliding her fingers down to cup his balls. Damon moaned. "I'm going to need a yes."

"Yes!" Damon gasped.

"Yes, what?" Elena lifted her hips and positioned herself so that he was pressed against her opening.

"Yes, I need you to fuck me."

"Good," Elena said. Then she slid her hips down to meet his. They gasped together once he was all the way inside her. She lifted up again, slowly twisting back and forth this time as she slid down his length. One of her hands founds it's way to her breast, which she squeezed as she slid down. The other hand she rubbed against her clit, in rhythm with the rest of her movements. Damon watched this until he couldn't stand it anymore, and suddenly, he broke through Elena's weak attempt at bondage. In the same motion, he flipped her over, so that suddenly Elena found Damon on top of her. He did all this without pulling his cock out of her.

Elena looked up at him, breathing hard, unable to protest. Finally free, Damon slid his hands up and down Elena's body. He pinned her hands over her head with one hand, and touched her with the other. He grazed her hip, sliding his hand up, then bent down and took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard as he brought his other hand to her hip and began thrusting into her faster and faster. Elena's breaths became louder under they turned into moans. Damon silenced her with his mouth, pressing his lips against hers. She responded with so much enthusiasm that she had to lift her head off the pillow. He bit down lightly on her lip, pulling it hungrily.

Damon let Elena's hands go, and instead cupped the back of her head, using the leverage to kiss her harder. She wrapped her hands around his back, unable to pull him close enough to her, even as he continued to thrust inside her. She lifted her hips to meet him as he did so, so that he slid deeper and deeper inside her.

Elena pulled away from the kiss for a moment to catch her breath. "I was supposed to be in charge," she whispered.

"Sorry that didn't work out for you," Damon responded, the words vibrating against Elena's ear. And then, just to show how in charge he was, Damon pulled out of Elena and flipped her over. He grabbed her hips roughly and pulled them up to meet his. Elena pushed her arms under her so that she was on her hands and knees. She squeezed her eyes shut and Damon fucked her from behind, sliding one hand down to rub against her clit as he pounded faster and faster. Elena's moans turned into yells, and she pushed her hips back over and over again to meet him, force him to go deeper and deeper.

Damon's breaths, too, came quicker as he sped up. Suddenly, he removed is hand from her hip and spanked her hard. Elena screamed with pleasure. "That's for tying me up," he told her.

"Then I'll tie you up every night," she gasped out. Damon's breath caught, and he spanked her again, this time leaving his hand on her ass, squeezing.

"God, Damon, don't stop," Elena said. He'd slowed down only slightly, but at her request, he sped up again, thrusting into her over and over again. When Damon started moaning aloud, Elena couldn't take it anymore. He just sounded so damn sexy. She screamed his name as she came. Hearing this, Damon too, was pushed over the edge. He slammed into her a few more times, then slowed, gasping and sliding in and out slowly. Finally, he pulled out, and Elena collapsed beneath him. He grinned, laying down next to her. He traced a hand lightly over her shoulder blades and she turned to face him.

"Damon, how could _that_ possibly be wrong?"


End file.
